Bigboss
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang gadis labil serta fanatik musik. Uchiha Sasuke seorang idol sekaligus aktor. Bertemu saat peristiwa kecelakaan yang melibatkan keduanya. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?-Sasuke/Berikan aku pekerjaan-Sakura/Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

AU, Ooc, Typo(s)

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, etc

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Senyum tidak ada hentinya mengembang diwajahku seakan menggambarkan suatu hal yang kini tengah aku rasakan. Sambil memejamkan mata aku menikmati udara disekitar tempat yang sebentar lagi akan aku tinggalkan. Begitu segar dan menenangkan hingga rasanya sangat rugi apabila aku sia-siakan, karena aku tak yakin bisa kembali ke tempat ini lagi nanti.

Jika disuruh memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan pergi, maka jawabanku adalah pilihan yang pertama. Karena aku sangat menyukai tempat yang tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat khalayak umum, terutama kalangan remaja masa kini. Oh ayolah, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menolak pesona tempat dimana aku berpijak sekarang. Bisa ditebak betapa bahagianya aku, seseorang yang mendapat keberuntungan langka disini.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku sangat betah berada di tempat asing nan jauh dari tempat asalku. Salah satunya adalah keindahan yang dapat ku jumpai hampir di setiap penjuru kota di Negara yang terkenal dengan nama Negara ginseng ini. Perlahan aku mulai menyadari keinginan orang-orang kebanyakan yang tak segan-segan meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya hanya karena ingin menetap disini, tepatnya di salah satu kota yang telah menjadi favorit ku beberapa hari, yaitu Seoul. Kota yang membuatku tak berhenti berdecak kagum sejak pertama kali tiba. Kota dari sekian kota yang ada di Korea Selatan, menurutku kota inilah yang terbaik. Kota yang lain pun sama, tapi Seoul adalah yang pertama bagiku.

Aku menghembus napas panjang merasakan ketenangan di areaku berdiri, menghirup udara sebanyak yang aku bisa dan membuangnya kembali. Bahkan sedikit bersuara, seperti beban yang ada dipundak ku menguap bersamaan dengan hembusan napas itu. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, keindahan dan kenyamanan yang kurasa ini memang nyata terjadi padaku. Aku tak tahu pasti penyebabnya apakah aku yang terlalu mengagumi atau bagaimana, yang pasti aku tak membual dengan apa yang kurasa. Ini murni, apalagi dengan keadaan yang lumayan sepi ditaman tempat ku sekarang berada.

Sebagai seseorang yang baru di Negara orang, aku sempat kebingungan dan juga hampir tersesat beberapa hari lalu. Berkunjung seorang diri apalagi untuk yang pertama kali memang buka pilihan yang tepat sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi resiko. Dan kupikir tak sesulit ataupun semudah yang dikatakan teman-temanku yang pernah kesini sebelumnya. Dalam artian, jika kau bisa menyesuaikan diri, maka kau pasti bisa menjalaninya.

Akupun tidak sembarang berkunjung atau asal liburan semata. Sebelum berangkat dan meminta izin kedua orang tuaku yang pada saat itu sangat menentang namun pada akhirnya menyerah pada keinginanku yan bisa dibilang nekad ini, mengingat aku seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun bukanlah tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali. Bukan seperti gadis lain yang hanya memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan akan terjadi lainnya. Aku tentu kebalikan dari mereka.

Sebelum yakin akan berlibur, aku terlebih dulu menghafal kosakata umum yang sering digunakan dalam percakapan Korea, lokasi sekitar Seoul yang sekiranya akan ku kunjungi, beserta tanggal pemberangkatan dan pemulangan ku nanti.

Tak perlu heran dengan barang-barang yang ku bawa. Aku sengaja tidak menyebutkannya karena memang tak ada yang perlu kusebutkan. Aku sekedar mengisi koperku dengan beberapa lembar pakaian, _make up_ seadanya, serta paling utama dan wajib terdeteksi didalamnya adalah _handycamp_. Jangan lupa pula ponsel yang selalu menemani sekaligus mengarahkan langkah kakiku pada tujuan tertentu selama disini. _Cukup matang bukan pertimbangan berliburku?_

Hari ini merupakan hari terakhirku di tempat ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu penerbangan sekitar tiga puluh menitan lagi dari sekarang. Dan anehnya, kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak tenang? Dan mengapa aku gelisah tak karuan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tubuhku yang bereaksi tanpa kuketahui penyebabnya. Kali ini aku mendengus kuat, kaki-kaki ku terus menghentak pada permukaan tanah. Perasaan tak enak mulai menghinggapiku, menyadari hal itu aku berusaha menetralisirkannya, mencoba menguasai tubuh dan pikiranku. Beberapa kali aku bergumam, _semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

Entah apa yang membuatku berkata seperti barusan. Kata-kata penenang itu dengan atau tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Ku lirik jam tangan warna biru langit yang melingkar dipergelangan sebelah kiri ku, kurang lebih lima belas menitan lagi hingga pesawat pembawa tubuhku kembali ke Negara kelahiran lepas landas, sedangkan aku masih duduk santai di taman-yang sebenarnya aku tak tahu namanya.

Ku tengokan kepala ke kiri dan kekanan, menunggu taksi atau bus yang dapat mengantarku menuju bandara, karena letak ku mendudukan diri sekarang ia lah ditepi jalan yang masih dalam area taman. Sekilas aku melihat gedung bertingkat di depanku, jika tak salah hitung kurang lebih tiga puluh tingkat,

"H-HA! Uhuk... uhk.."

Aku tersedak ludah sendiri saat terakhir menghitung, gedung itu nyatanya lebih dari tiga puluh tingkat. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seperti orang idiot, mungkin begitu kalau saja ada yang melihat tingkahku. Padahal ada berpuluh-puluh bangunan yang bertingkat dan juga kelewat banyak ditempatku, tapi melihat bagaimana bangunan ini entah mengapa _feel_ -nya berbeda. Abaikan, mungkin hanya perasaan- _SIALAN!_

Aku baru saja melewatkan taksi yang melaju.

"Cih, bagaimana taksi itu bisa mendapat penumpang jika jalannya cepat begitu!"

Tanpa sadar aku mengumpat siapa saja yang mengendarai taksi tadi. Meski pada kenyataannya aku yang salah karena kebanyakan melamun di siang bolong begini. _Oh tidak_ , salahkan saja bangunan keparat di depanku ini yang telah menyita perhatianku, sehingga aku lupa kalau sedang menunggu taksi.

 _Sialan,_

Saat aku sudah mencoba tidak memperhatikan apapun lagi selain jalan dan jalan, tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa tempat seperti ini tak ada taksi yang beroperasi. Bukankah tempat ini terlihat bagus untuk mereka, lihat saja, aku berani bertaruh kalau orang-orang yang berada di dalam bangunan itu adalah orang-orang berdompet tebal. Terlihat dari beberapa mobil yang aku tak yakin berjenis apa saja-karena sebelumnya aku tak terlalu tahu mengenai jenis mobil- disana. Yang jelas, mereka terlihat trendi dan mewah dalam berbagai bentuk. Lagi-lagi aku tak fokus karena hal itu.

Semakin lama aku semakin gusar ditempat duduk. Aku yakin, jika ada seseorang selain diriku ditempat ini yang bernasib sama denganku, menunggu taksi atau apapun asalkan kendaraan, yang dapat mengantarnya kesuatu tempat, orang itu pasti akan lebih memilih pergi dan mencari tempat lain untuk menunggu.

Bodohnya, aku tak ingin melakukan itu. Bukan karena aku malas berjalan atau lelah, melainkan waktu yang hampir habislah yang masih menahanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau seseorang akan lewat di jalan ini dan akan membawaku ke bandara. Yah, meski terdengar seperti doa untukku, tapi berhubung aku punya _feeling_ yang bagus kadang-kadang, aku mengabaikan prasangka buruk didalam hatiku.

Tanpa peduli kalau prasangka itu juga terjadi kadang-kadang.

Bosan, bosan, bosan. Aku mulai mondar-mandir disekitar kursi tempat duduk sambil menggigit-gigit kecil jari-jari tanganku sampai akhirnya duduk kembali. Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, aku mulai merogoh tas dan mengambil _handycamp_ disana. Aku tersenyum menyadari kalau daya _batrei_ -nya masih ada, padahal sudah aku gunakan berulang kali dan terakhir _charger_ dua hari yang lalu. _Wah, handycamp kesayanganku, kau yang terbaik._

Setelah puas mengelus-elus dengan sayang _handycamp_ dan menciuminya, aku mulai mengatur pencahayaan dan fokus kamera. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku mulai dengan gaya jari telunjuk dan tengah kutempelkan pada permukaan wajah, membentuk v lalu...

 _Ckrek_

... foto pertama berhasil ku ambil dan hasilnya cukup membuat puas diriku. Kini dengan gaya yang berbeda dan ditempat yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari menyilang seperti membentuk _love_ yang merupakan gaya foto trendi masa kini. Dan,

 _Ckrek_

Foto kedua membuatku sumringah, "Ini terlihat lebih baik," gumamku tak jelas.

Ketika mulai bingung ingin bergaya seperti apa lagi, aku mulai berpikir dan menemukan sebuah ide. Dengan sengaja aku berdiri di tepi jalan, _handycamp_ -nya ku arahkan padaku yang sedang membelakangi jalanan. Aku mulai mengatur pose yang sekiranya akan terlihat bagus. Setelah siap dengan sebelah mata yang ku kedipkan akupun menekan tombolnya dan...

"Cheers" aku terdiam, mengigat kata-kata yang baru saja ku lontarkan, _apakah benar begitu?_

 _Ah,_ persetan dengan itu aku kembali keposisi tadi, dan...

"Eh, Siapa itu," lirihku amat pelan. Setelah menyadari ada seseorang yang tertangkap oleh _handycamp,_ orang itu berada dibelakangku. Aku mengernyitkan kening mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan orang dengan setelan serba hitam di seberang jalan sana. Sepertinya orang itu baru keluar dari bangunan tadi.

"Akhirnya, Hei!" Teriakku pada seseorang yang mengendarai motor di jalan. Yes, aku akan pulang sekarang, sorakku dalam hati.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai orang yang mengendarai motor itu mendekat, melihat itu aku semakin berbinar. Tapi,

"Hei! Aku yang memanggilmu! Kenapa kau... Hei!"

Aku tersentak menyadari kendaraan beroda dua itu tak mendekat kearahku, tapi menuju orang berbaju serba hitam yang tengah menyeberangi jalan dengan santai. Aku bersumpah, tubuhku kini bergetar hebat, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Apa motor itu mengincar orang berbaju hitam? Atau tidak? Apa orang berbaju hitam itu tuli sehingga tak mendengar ada kendaraan yang sedang melaju dijalan? Apa dia menggunakan _headset_ ditelinganya? Apa-

 _BRUK... Shittt.._

"AKH!"

Terlambat

Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan aku menolong orang itu. Aku meringis mendapati bahuku serasa ingin lepas dan kepalaku mulai nyeri dan pening seketika. Perlahan ku usap puncak kepalaku dan menemukan bercak darah melumuri tanganku. Dalam keadaan ini, aku masih mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan seseorang itu. Ah, dia terbaring sama sepertiku, aku bersyukur setidaknya orang itu tidak apa-apa. Sampai dunia mulai menggelap dan gelap terlihat.

"Hei! Nona?! Kau tak apa?! NONA?!"

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang berhasil tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku, yaitu sebuah ruang dengan aroma khas alkohol dengan warna putih mendominasi. Beberapa kali ku kerjapkan mata, guna membiasakan cahaya yang menerobos masuk dari balik jendela disamping kiri aku terbaring.

Aku meringis, dengan cepat menggapai puncak kepala yang amat menyakitkan sehingga rasanya ingin pecah saat ini juga. Setelah kurasa mampu menyesuaikan rasa sakit itu, aku menoleh kesamping dimana jendela itu terbuka lebar. Masih dengan wajah sendu khas bangun tidurku.

"AKH! S-siapa kau?"

Aku melotot melihat seseorang yang dengan santai duduk disamping kananku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari ada orang lain diruang ini selain aku. _Oh ya, aku 'kan baru bangun_ , pikirku kemudian.

Dia memasang muka seakan bertanya kenapa padaku. Tapi, aku lebih memilih diam dan terus menatapnya, entah sekarang bagaimana kah ekspresiku hingga ia mendengus mendapati aku terus menatap ke arahnya. Ia melempar sebuah buku yang tadi mungkin ia dibaca, dan balik menatap ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tidurmu lumayan lama, aku sudah hampir satu jam disini menunggumu."

Aku masih diam, menunggu kalau-kalau ia akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya aku benar... Oh ya, aku adalah orang yang kau tolong beberapa saat lalu. Kau masih ingat 'kan?" tanyanya.

 _Apa-apaan orang ini._

Aku berusaha mendudukan diri dan bersandar dikepala kasur ruang ini. Sial, untuk bergerak saja tubuhku serasa tak mampu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap lelaki itu lagi, kemudian bergerak membantuku untuk duduk.

Aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar ternyata. Beberapa detik setelah orang asing itu membantuku, aku mulai mengigat segalanya. Apa yang telah ku perbuat, aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku bergedik ngeri, saat ingatan itu mulai kembali dan memenuhi otak. Aku ingat hampir kehilangan nyawa hanya karena orang itu.

"Akh.." aku merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku, terutama pada bagian bahu yang sakitnya lebih mendominasi. Ketika aku melihanya, bahuku telah terbungkus rapi. _Terbungkus? Bahuku?_ Aku mulai merasa takut. Apapun itu, semoga bukan hal seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Sedang lelaki asing tadi, ia masih menatapku. Alisnya bertaut, mungkin ia bingung melihat tingkahku. Dengan tidak elitnya aku bertanya, "Apa bahuku patah? Atau tulangnya geser? Retak? Atau semacamnya?" bertubi-tubi saking paniknya. Perlu diingat, bahwa aku adalah gadis penakut apabila menyakut hidup dan mati. Aku bahkan biasanya tak bisa menahan sakit berlebih dan dalam waktu lama sehingga aku terus memilih hidup dalam zona aman selama tujuh belas tahun ini. _Kumohon katakan tidak untukku._

Alih-alih menjawab dia malah mentertawaiku, meski sangat tipis terlihat, tapi aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suaranya.

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Kau hanya terserempet motor bukannya ditabrak _truk_." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

 _Brengsek,_ dasar tak tahu terima kasih. Aku mengumpat mendapati ia terus menutupi mulut. Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak sedang melawak sekarang. Apa pertanyaanku terdengar konyol ditelinganya.

 _Masa bodoh!_ Aku lebih memilih melempar pandangan ke tempat lain daripada harus melihat wajah menyebalkannya. Aku berada dirumah sakit, ya. Bodoh sekali aku baru menyadari ini. Mataku tak berhenti menelusuri setiap inci sudut ruang yang amat luas ini dengan teratur. Sampai sesuatu berhasil menyita dan menghentikan pergerakan mataku.

"TIDAK! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Bersamaan dengan itu,

 _BRAK_

"Kau mau kemana? Kau belum sembuh total, bodoh." lelaki itu mencegahku membuka pintu ruangan dan mengeplak pintunya cukup keras mendahuluiku. Cepat sekali, jelas-jelas tadi dia masih duduk disana.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku harus pergi sekarang-"

"Apa maksudmu ingin pergi. Tidak bisa! Kau harus kembali ke kasurmu!" lelaki menyebalkan itu kini berani dan dengan lancang memberi perintah kepadaku. Dia pikir dia siapa, bahkan kami tak mengenal satu sama lain. _Heh, jangan harap aku akan menurutimu, brengsek!_

"Aku tidak mau! Minggir kau!"

Aku membanting tangannya yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku sekarang, dan entah mengapa rasa sakitku tidak terasa lagi.

 _Sialan_ , dia masih bersikeras untuk mencegatku tenyata. Lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan kini, membiarkan tubuhnya yang sempurna itu untuk menutupi pintu dan memblokir akses jalanku keluar. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dengan wajah tak berdosa dihadapanku.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan..."

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu, namun beberapa kali aku tetap saja gagal. Dengan kondisiku dan juga kekuatannya, doronganku bukanlah apa-apa. Ekspresinya masih sama, berlagak tak tahu menahu dengan yang baru saja ku katakan.

"Percuma saja, kau tak seharusnya pergi dalam keadaan seperti-"

"AKU INGIN PULANG KE NEGARA ASALKU, BODOH!"

Aku sampai menitikan air mata hanya karena mendebati lelaki brengsek ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan. Aku memincing, sungguh muak dengan sikapnya.

Aku bisa melihat ia terkejut dengan teriakan ku barusan. Memang seharusnya itu terjadi, apalagi bulir bening yang mulai turun menelusuri pipiku terlihat olehnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berlutut sambil mulai terisak. Melawan lelaki tak berhati ini sangatlah bodoh untuk dilakukan. Aku bahkan bisa menebak lelaki ini tak berhati karena setelah melihatku terisak dia bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih pada posisinya, ekspresi itu nampak bodoh terlihat olehku di wajah yang setengah tertutupnya.

Semenjak kejadian tadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihat wajahnya dengan terus memandang lurus kesamping kiri dimana jendela terbuka lebar. Ku eratkan genggamanku pada selimut yang ada dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhku. Panas yang sejak tadi serasa membakar tubuh ku abaikan, karena pikiranku yang sedang berkecamuk sekarang.

Apa yang lelaki itu perbuat dibalik punggungku aku tak tahu, dan mungkin tak mau tahu. Jujur, aku masih sangat marah padanya.

Sedetik kemudian mataku mulai memanas, kurasa sebentar lagi air mataku akan keluar. Bibirku bergetar karena berusaha menahan air yang mengenang di kelopak mataku.

Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Aku menangis bukan karena lelaki brengsek itu, juga bukan karena tingkahnya yang dingin padaku. Melainkan, nasib dan takdirku sekarang. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya kalau kejadian seperti ini akan aku alami. Bukan aku cengeng atau apa, tapi peristiwa semacam ini adalah yang pertama di hidupku. Wajar kalau aku sedikit sensitif dan merasa takut. Fakta bahwa aku adalah remaja yang labil di umurku memang sering terjadi kadang kala. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal tersebut, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya nanti aku bisa pulang.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

 _Masih bernyali rupanya kau bertanya_ , batinku.

"Hn, kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Aku terkejut dengan reflek berbalik, mataku menatap tak percaya melihat lelaki itu menggenggam tiket pesawat. Tiketku ada padanya, kini ada ditangan kanan yang sedang mengacung ke arahku.

Aku merebut paksa tiket itu. Melihat-lihat sesuatu yang tertera dikertasnya, yang setelah itu berhasil membuatku sedih kembali. " _Huh_ , sudah terlambat." gerutuku. Benda persegi yang beberapa saat lalu sangat berarti bagiku kini menjadi tak berlaku. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri di tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong dengan keputusasaan terpampang di wajahku. Persetan dengan orang disampingku ini, aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri.

"Aku akan mengantinya, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kedua mataku mengerjap berkali-kali ketika tawaran itu ia lontarkan. Sorot mataku berubah sedikit cerah, bisa diperkirakan kini aku tengah tersenyum mengerikan padanya. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak seharusnya memikirkan gengsi dan egoisme 'kan?

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku yang akan mengurus segalanya setelah kau diperbolehkan pulang nanti." ucapnya yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku melompat dari kasur dan menyambar pintu keluar sebelum lelaki itu sempat meraihnya. Aku bisa melihat raut terkejutnya sekilas saat dengan sengaja aku menyeringai licik padanya sebelum benar-benar menarik knop pintu.

Sebentar lagi aku akan bebas. Dasar, seenaknya saja bicara, aku tak akan sudi menerima uluran tangan bajingan gila itu, tidak akan. Kabur mungkin lebih baik.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia berkata, "Kau akan menyesal, gadis bodoh."

 _Heh, tidak akan, bajingan!_

Baru beberapa detik aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tubuhku malah terdorong untuk masuk kembali dengan sendirinya. Aku mengumpat pada semua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu diluar sana.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan.." gumam lelaki tadi yang sedang berkutak dengan sebuah buku. "Masih ingin pergi sekarang, nona?" lanjutnya kini beralih menatap kearahku.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Untuk kesekian kali dihari ini aku terkejut. Lelaki itu telah memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini jelas di mataku. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana aku telah melangkah mendekatinya, rasa penasaranku pada sosok itu memuncak.

"K-Kau?"

Ia tersenyum aneh padaku, "Kurasa kau sudah mengenaliku."

Kini aku sadar mengapa segerombolan wartawan berada di depan pintu. Ternyata dia penyebabnya. Meski masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau sekarang menerima tawaranku?"

" _Heh_ , tidak semudah itu. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"Ya sudah, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanyanya frustasi.

Aku mengambil napas panjang kemudian menjawab setelah berpikir, "Berikan aku pekerjaan."

Saat itu pula ia membelalakan matanya mendengar permintaanku.

Jangan salah paham, aku hanya tak ingin mendapat sesuatu secara percuma. Karena sungguh itu bukanlah gayaku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Catatan:**

 **Aku kembali lagi dengan fict absurd. Tiba-tiba mau nulis aja lalu sebuah ide muncul dan jadilah fict ini. Maaf kalo belum bisa maksimal dalam menulis, namanya juga masih belajar, tolong maklumilah keamatiranku.**

 **Untuk yang baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian! Karena kritik yang membangun akan sangat membantu.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih,**

 **Swinysoo**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

AU, OOC, typo(s), absurd.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, etc.

.

.

Happy Reading

"Jangan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu di depanku, Tuan."

Tak ada perubahan berarti diraut wajah orang yang kusebut dengan Tuan ini. Sejak memasuki mobil dan mengendarainya, lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi bosku tersebut hanya terfokus pada jalanan semata. Ia seperti tak menganggapku ada, bahkan saat aku mulai mengeluh karena tingkah yang ia perlihatkan, lelaki ini tetap saja mengabaikanku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan dan menyudahi aksi kagumku pada jalanan kemudian turun mengikuti langkah Tuanku di depan. Seketika aku terperangah menyaksikan sekitar area apartemen ini. Ya, apartemen yang sudah pasti pemiliknya adalah Tuanku ini. Tidak begitu luas memang, tapi sangat indah terlihat oleh indera. Ditambah lagi dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh mengelilinginya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Masuklah,"

Suara menyebalkannya kembali terdengar. Mau tidak mau aku harus menoleh pada sumber suara, yang lagi-lagi mengacaukan acara ku mengagumi. Sepertinya aku telah melupakan sesuatu jikalau orang itu memang tak sabaran. Bukannya masuk, ia malah menungguiku di depan pintu.

Dengan patuh aku mulai melangkah kembali mengikutinya. Sesaat setelah memasuki apartemen, sosok seorang pria muncul melalui balik pintu salah satu ruang. Pria itu nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan kami, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Tuan ku yang datar-datar saja setelah melihat pria itu.

"Wah, wah, wah... lihatlah siapa yang datang sekarang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Tuan ku sama sekali tak menyahut, terlihat jelas kalau ia nampak bosan dengan pria itu.

"Siapa yang pernah berkata kalau dia tak akan membawa seorang wanita, ya?" Pria itu berucap sambil mengejek kearah Tuan ku, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari melanjutkan perkataan, "Ah, tidak, sepertinya dia seorang gadis." Pandangannya kini mengarah padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Tuan ku.

Pria itu masih saja menatapku. Mau tidak mau aku jadi salah tingkah ditatap selekat itu.

"Ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Tuan ku. Aku akhirnya dapat bernapas lega, pria itu telah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke... masalahnya sama." Sahut pria itu yang kali ini terlihat lesu. Entah untuk apa dan kenapa, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Hn. Berapa lama kau ingin melarikan diri darinya? Aku tak ingin direpotan dengan wanita itu yang akan terus bertanya kepada ku dimana keberadaanmu."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak akan lama," kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya seperti sedang berbisik, "Aku hanya ingin menghindari omelan darinya."

"Ck,"

Setelah itu, Tuan ku hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak acuh lalu ia melenggang pergi melewati pria itu. Aku masih mengekor dibelakang. Namun, saat giliranku yang lewat, pria itu malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku yang melihat itu segera menunduk guna menghindari tatapannya. Buru-buru ku percepat langkah untuk mengimbangi langkah Tuan ku. Bisa dijamin kalau Tuan ku ini tak tahu apa yang baru saja pria yang mungkin temannya itu lakukan padaku.

 _Huh, menyebalkan._

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu. Tempatnya mungkin agak sedikit kotor berhubung aku memang tak pernah membersihkannya. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada manajerku."

Mendengar itu aku langsung cemberut. Selain menyebalkan, ternyata ia juga bukan tipe orang yang baik dengan penuh kesopanan. Kalau mengingat tingkah lakunya sejak tadi, kurasa kata itulah yang sangat cocok dengannya.

Tuanku ini sedang membuka salah satu ruang kamar yang ada diapartemen. Kamar yang akan kutinggali selama disini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku mulai memasuki kamar itu dan melewatinya acuh lalu bermaksud menata pakaian ku. Tapi, aku dikejutkan dengan dirinya yang juga ikut masuk kemudian mulai merapikan sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas nakas.

"Apa Tuan tinggal sendiri disini?"

"Hn." Sahutnya sambil terus mengumpulkan sesuatu itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya saja,"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatapku, "Manajerku biasanya sering berkunjung kesini. Tak jarang pula ia akan menginap. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa pria yang tadi itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah semakin menatapku entah untuk apa dan mengapa. Menyadari bahwa sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan dengan banyak bertanya padanya, aku mulai gelagapan sendiri, "Maaf, kalau saya sudah lancang bertanya Tuan." Kemudian aku beralih pada pakaian yang telah ku keluarkan tadi melalui koper dan mulai melipatnya.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia pemilik apartemen tidak jauh dari sini. Tak perlu heran, dia memang sedikit aneh orangnya."

Kembali aku menganggukan kepala, tetap diam berniat mendengar jawaban lanjutan darinya.

"Urusanku telah selesai. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku keluar sekarang,"

Lagi-lagi tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tuannya ini benar-benar sesuatu. Kenyataan bahwa ia seorang yang sangat terkenal, angkuh, dan kaku memang sangat mudah terbaca, apalagi dengan tingkah yang ia tunjukan. Semakin lama ia berada didekat lelaki itu, semakin besar pula minatnya untuk tetap melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai dari sekarang. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan melihat ekspresi datar yang mengandung berbagai macam pemikiran didalamnya. Benar saja, ia sangat ingin melihat itu. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari esok dan seterusnya selama ia berada di tempat ini bersama lelaki tampan itu.

"Hm, aku harus istirahat."

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki dewasa tengah berbincang sambil meneguk secangkir kopi ditengah malam yang dingin. Salah satunya nampak tenang dengan terus memandang ke luar jendela, sedangkan yang satu lagi terus berbicara dengan berbagai macam ekspresi diwajahnya. Tak ada yang tahu, pikiran macam apa yang ada diotak sang lelaki berwajah tenang. Matanya yang teduh justru membuat lelaki itu terlihat berbeda hari ini. Lelaki yang sering menampakan karisma dan popularitas itu kini sedang dalam pemikiran yang tak bisa diprediksi oleh pihak lelaki dengan berbagai ekspresi tadi. Melihat itu, si lelaki yang penasaran akhirnya berucap.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau menerima gadis itu sebagai pembantumu?"

"Dia tak seburuk itu untuk kau katakan menjadi seorang pembantu." jawab sang tenang dengan wajah khas miliknya.

"Apa si _tua_ itu tahu akibat dari ulahnya ini nanti? Bisa saja 'kan gadis itu hanya mempermainkanmu. Kau bisa saja telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya, Sasuke."

Si tenang mengambil napas, "Manajerku tak akan bodoh menerima gadis itu tanpa pertimbangan sama sekali. Menurutmu apa yang membuatku seperti sekarang ini? Kalau bukan karenanya, aku mungkin bukan apa-apa. Pasti ada alasan kenapa ia menerima gadis itu sebagai asistenku."

"Wah... kau sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Apa dia adalah sosok yang selama kau cari?"

Kali ini Sasuke tampak agak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Apa maksud lelaki itu?

"Tentu saja aku keberatan. Aku bahkan harus menarik manajerku menjauh untuk bicara. Namun yang kudapat hanya senyuman darinya."

Naruto bukannya tak mengerti maksud Sasuke. Sasuke bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mau ambil pusing dengan banyak bertanya pada orang lain. Selagi itu baik dan tidak menganggunya, ia tak akan berontak. Lagi pula apa yang selama ini Hatake Kakashi-Manager Sasuke-lakukan memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Sehingga Sasuke tak pernah meragukan langkah yang dibuat Kakashi padanya selama menjadi seorang Idol sekaligus aktor. Dengan mudah Sasuke akan percaya apapun keputusan yang dipilih Kakashi untuknya. Lihat saja, kalau Kakashi tidak dapat mengambil kepercayaan Sasuke, maka ia tak akan mungkin menjadi manajernya 'kan?

"Kau sendiri, kenapa harus melarikan diri begini?" Ujar Sasuke bertanya. Ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini hanya tertuju padanya semata. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ditambah lagi ia ingin mendengar alasan Naruto kali ini.

Memang bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Sasuke mendengar kalimat menghindar dari mulut Naruto. Lelaki itu hampir setiap bulan, atau tidak seminggu sekali selalu mengapeli apartemennya dengan alasan yang sama. Siapa yang tak mengenal Namikaze Naruto? Seorang Idol dan juga aktor sama seperti Sasuke. Naruto juga tak kalah populer dari Sasuke. Dia memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan juga periang. Sekali lihat saja semua orang pasti langsung menyukainya. Belum lagi sikap pecicilan yang tentu sangat disukai banyak orang, terutama anak-anak bahkan remaja. Hal itu menjadikan Naruto memiliki daya tarik yang cukup unik. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang nyatanya sangat kaku dan pendiam.

Jika dilihat, perbedaan diantara keduanya itu amat sangat kontras. Sasuke selain orang yang kaku dan angkuh, juga sangat tak menyukai yang namanya hubungan asmara. Ia bahkan tak pernah berkenalan dengan yang namanya cinta selama hidup. Baginya ikatan semacam itu hanya akan membuat hancur dan merusak dirinya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi dan merenggut apa yang sudah ia miliki sejauh ini. Popularitas dan ambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik telah ia tanamkan sejak awal dan ia hanya akan memetik hasil dari apa yang ia tanam sekarang. Ia menikmati bagaimana hidupnya, bagaimana semua orang memujanya, mengaguminya, menghormatinya, dan menatap penuh minat serta iri padanya. Ia merasa begitu senang dengan hal itu. Ia suka dan menikmati kesendirian tanpa pelengkap ataupun warna-warni kehidupan. Meski kadang kesepian tak jarang menyapa, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Naruto tentu kebalikan dari Sasuke. Naruto begitu santai, cenderung terlalu banyak bermain-main dengan hidupnya. Ia begitu menyukai yang namanya asmara dan sering kali tertangkap basah membawa beberapa wanita yang berbeda-beda ke apartemennya. Tidak jarang pula lelaki itu akan membawa wanitanya ke apartemen Sasuke. Naruto terkenal begitu ceroboh dan tanpa berpikir panjang dalam mengambil tindakan. Sikapnya ini tentu tak cukup bagus mengingat ia adalah seorang aktor dan Idol. Publik figurseperti dirinya tentu banyak disorot dan diperhatikan oleh media. Jangankan yang terang-terangan seperti Naruto, yang diam-diam saja masih bisa dengan mudah tercium oleh media.

Sasuke yakin jawaban lelaki itu tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Lelaki itu pasti beralasan kalau manajernyalah penyebab dari kaburnya ia kemari. Memangnya siapa lagi? Manajer Naruto itu pasti marah besar dengan kelakuan tak senonoh Naruto. Berganti wanita hampir tiap saat dan menimbulkan skandal-skandal yang pasti akan merugikan pihak manajemen dan Naruto, siapapun orangnya juga pasti akan murka. Apalagi manajer Naruto ini juga termasuk keras dan penuh dengan ambisi, hampir sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku jawab aku membawa seorang wanita lagi, kau pasti sudah sangat hapal. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Wanita ini bukan wanita biasa seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia marah padaku karena wanita yang ku kencani kali ini adalah seorang _modelling_."

Sasuke mengernyit. Seorang modelkah? Lalu pemikiran Sasuke langsung tertuju pada satu orang yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ramak dibicarakan media. Apa benar wanita dalam pikirannya itu yang telah dikencani Naruto?

"Kau tahu orangnya," Kata Naruto yang paham akan raut wajah temannya itu."Aku tak bohong. Wanita itu..."

"...Karin, Sasuke."

Meski terkejut, Sasuke tetap pada raut santainya, seakan tak ada hal yang perlu diherankan dengan pernyataan yang bisa disebut nekad itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung lagi, kini Naruto dengan berani mengencani seorang _modelling_ muda terkenal cantik pula. _Well_ , siapa sangka, wanita itu ternyata terpikat oleh Naruto. Ia akui, Naruto memang seorang dengan berjuta pesona didalam dirinya. Siapa saja, pasti mau jika diajak berkencan dengannya. Tapi, wanita itu juga terbilang cukup berani dengan menjadikan temannya seorang kekasih. Dengan setumpuk skandal yang akhir-akhir ini banyak menuai pro dan kontra, bisa jadi akan mengancam reputasinya sebagai seorang model. Apa ia tak memikirkan hal itu?

Siapa yang tak kenal Karin? Ya, Uzumaki Karin. Sosok wanita yang menjadi idaman para lelaki. Cantik dan berprestasi diusianya yang dini. Seorang wanita menawan, anggun, dan elegan secara bersamaan. Tak ada celah yang dapat menjatuhkan martabat dan tabiat wanita ini. Semua tampak pas dan serasi, skandal tak pernah terdengar meliputi dirinya. Entah dengan cara apa wanita itu bisa menjaga _image_ -nya dengan begitu sempurna. Lalu, kenapa Karin bisa berlaku seperti ini? Tak tahukah ia, langkah yang ia ambil cukup beresiko?

Karin benar-benar cari mati. Bagaimana bisa ia mau mengencani seorang lelaki seperti Naruto. Lelaki dengan penuh masalah dan seringkali ditemukan masuk _trending topik_ dunia. Parahnya Naruto masuk _trending topik_ bukan karena prestasinya, melainkan insiden-insiden kencan dengan berbagai wanita itulah masalahnya. Reputasi wanita itu bisa saja hancur dalam sekejap jika hubungan mereka berhasil diungkap oleh media. Sungguh tak terduga. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dibenak wanita itu?

Apalagi Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya lelaki itu pikirkan? Kenapa harus seorang model? Mengapa harus Karin yang ia pilih? Sebelum ini Naruto tidak pernah mengencani wanita yang bisa dibilang sederajat dengannya. Semua wanita yang pernah ia kencani sebelumnya berasal dari jalanan, murah, dan jalang. Lalu, kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Karin pula. Kenapa ia menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya dengan keadaan yang penuh skandal? Apa motif dibalik hubungan mereka? Apa Karin merencanakan sesuatu? Apa mungkin Karin ingin menjebak temannya itu?

 _Tsk_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa dimengerti disini. Namun, Sasuke yakin, pasti ada pihak diantara mereka yang mengambil keuntungan entah apa itu. Jika benar, Karinkah? Atau, Narutokah?

.

.

.

Sakura bersyukur, setidaknya sampai hari ini ia baik-baik saja. Kejadian kemarin memang sempat membuatnya terpukul. Kecelakaan itu membuat tubuhnya serasa mati, terutama dibagian bahu yang sampai detik ini masih terasa sakitnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa teramat malu, kejadian dimana ia berteriak dan menangis dihadapan orang asing yang ia tolong kemarin begitu menohok hatinya. Terlebih lagi, orang asing itu sekarang telah menjadi bosnya sendiri. Keadaan juga semakin rumit ketika takdir mengharuskannya untuk tinggal seatap dengan sang bos.

Sakura kini gelisah setengah mati, karena dengan begini secara otomatis ia akan sering bertatap muka dengan si bos. Rasa bersalah, malu, dan canggung pada akhirnya melebur jadi satu. Dengan situasi semacam ini, Sakura tak yakin bisa melihat wajah bosnya itu nanti dengan sebuah senyuman. Padahal, jika ia pikir-pikir kembali peristiwa kemarin itu tidak begitu buruk juga. Tapi, ia malah sangat frustasi hingga menangis sejadi-jadinya seakan tak ingin berhenti.

"Apa Anda ada didalam? Boleh saya masuk?"

"Uhm," Sakura terkesiap ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Seakan tersadar Sakura segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Sebentar,"

Ia terkejut melihat sosok yang berada didepannya setelah tadi terlebih dulu membukakan pintu. Orang itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk berkali-kali sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja. Bahkan jauh lebih baik." Lalu tersenyum manis, " Ini semua berkat Anda, Kakashi- _san_."

Mendengar itu Kakashi merendah, "Itu bukan apa-apa, Nona. Saya hanya ingin memberi yang setimpal atas apa yang telah Anda lakukan."

"Panggil saja Sakura." Gadis musim semi itu masih tersenyum kearah Kakashi, "Rasanya tidak pantas jika Anda memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nona. Itu terlalu formal untuk gadis seperti saya."

Lelaki paruh baya itu terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Baiklah. Kalau Anda memaksa, saya bisa apa?" Ujarnya.

Sakura maupun Kakashi tergelak bersama setelah percakapan itu. Mereka menjadi lebih akrab satu sama lain dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat. Sakura juga tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat mudah bercakap-cakap dengan Kakashi, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka seakan menemukan pasangan serasi untuk diajak bicara. Cukup lama mereka berbincang, hingga Kakashi teringat akan sesuatu dan membawa Sakura menuju dapur yang ada di apartemen tersebut. Disana telah tersedia beberapa sayuran dan juga buah-buahan segar tertata diatas meja makan.

Sakura yang melihat itupun bertanya, "Ini, apa maksudnya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Semua ini adalah bahan-bahan untuk dimasak. Karena sekarang kau yang akan bertugas, aku akan memberitahukan beberapa hal penting padamu."

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya. Ia belum mengerti sama sekali.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Tanpa basi-basi Sakura langsung mendudukan diri dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi membenahi duduknya, ia terlihat serius lalu mulai menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya yang ingin mengajarkan Sakura beberapa cara agar menjadi asisten yang baik bagi Sasuke. Hal itu tentu sangat penting dan perlu untuknya, agar nanti ia tak membuat kesalahan selama bekerja.

Kakashi mulai menjabarkan satu persatu. Apa saja yang lelaki itu tak sukai dan sukai, terutama mengenai makanan. Kakashi memberitahu bahwa Sasuke itu orangnya cukup pemilih. Ia tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis dan juga yang terlalu pedas. Ia juga bilang kalau Sasuke benci cumi-cumi, tomat, serta makanan-makanan organik semacam kue dan kawanannya. Kakashi berharap Sakura ingat akan hal itu dan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kakashi juga bilang Sasuke sangat menyukai yang namanya kebersihan. Lelaki itu bisa saja marah-marah kalau ia dengan atau tanpa sengaja menangkap ada setitik saja noda pada dapur dan perabotan-perabotan lain yang terdapat didalam apartemennya. Sakura harus memastikan tidak ada sarang laba-laba ataupun debu-debu menempel dikaca. Tak ada serangga. Tak ada yang namanya bau amis dan apek pada ruangan. Dan satu lagi, semua pakaian harus dikucek menggunakan tangan. Tak ada yang dimasukan ke mesin cuci.

Mendengar itu Sakura hampir jantungan. Matanya terbelalak dan terlihat _shock_. Ini namanya berlebihan. Sakura baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, dirumah pun ia jarang bersih-bersih. Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa membersihkan seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi itu?

Dirumahnya saja ia hanya membersihkan ruang kamar sendiri, selebihnya itu adalah tugas ibunya. Ia jarang sekali bisa memiliki waktu bersih-bersih karena ibunya selalu melarang dengan alasan Sakura hanya harus terus belajar, sehingga tak perlu memikirkan masalah bersih-bersih. Seketika Sakura menyesali tindakannya yang selalu mengalah pada sang ibu.

"Kakashi- _san,_ aku... emm... aku..."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Kata Kakashi yang seolah tahu isi kepala Sakura. "Aku tahu ini agak sedikit berlebihan, tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi?"

Gadis itu nampak berpikir lalu menghela napas, "Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

"Kau pasti bisa, Sakura. Aku sangat yakin itu." Ujar Kakashi meyakinkan.

 _Semoga saja._

"Eh, Kakashi-san. Jadi yang selama ini membantu Tuan Sasuke siapa? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia membersihkan apartemen ini seorang diri. Ia pasti tak punya banyak waktu untuk hal semacam itu."

Kakashi kembali tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya." Dahi Sakura mengkerut, "Akan kujelaskan."

"Kau pasti tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang biasa. Dia adalah seorang Idol sekaligus aktor disini. Nah, kau pasti tahu 'kan seorang Idol sangat diperhatikan. Apalagi Sasuke menjadi semakin terkenal semenjak menerima tawaran untuk bermain peran. Saat itu film yang ia bintangi sukses hebat, karena itulah ia menjadi seorang aktor. Diposisi Sasuke sekarang, tentu sangat tak memungkinkan untuk ia memiliki seorang asisten. Media bisa saja mengorek masalah ini dan membuat kegaduhan diinternet. Lagipula para fans Sasuke pasti sangat tidak setuju jika Sasuke memiliki seorang asisten, jangankan perempuan, lelaki pun mereka tak terima." Ia menghela napas napas sejenak, "Kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana kejamnya para penggemar disini. Mereka tak akan segan-segan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Nah, ini juga merupakan salah satu penyebabnya."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia mengerti sekarang. Betapa bodohnya ia tak menyadari hal itu. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati karena merasa mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Lalu, siapa yang membersihkan apartemen ini? Siapa yang membantunya?"

"Sasuke sendiri." Sahut Kakashi santai. "Kadang kalau memang sedang tak punya waktu karena jadwalnya yang padat, aku akan meminta bantuan dari orang lain untuk membersihkan apartemen ini ataupun sekedar menyiapkan makanan untuknya."

Sakura kembali mengangguk kecil, namun sejurus kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, sebentar. Lalu, kenapa Kakashi- _san_ menerimaku? Bukankah ini tak baik untuk Tuan Sasuke?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan, aku menerimamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan Sasuke. Kami berhutang budi padamu. Kau sendiri juga tidak menerima imbalan kami dengan percuma saat itu. Kau juga meminta agar kami memberimu pekerjaan, dan kurasa inilah yang cocok untukmu."

Benar juga, Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Kini ia sepenuhnya mengerti. Ia diterima bekerja disini bukan karena mereka yang menawarkan, tetapi karena Sakuralah yang meminta. Ia ingat pada saat itu menolak diberi uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat kembali dengan cuma-cuma, walaupun ia sudah monolong Sasuke. Seandainya saja Sakura memiliki sisa uang lebih, ia pasti tidak akan meminta pekerjaan pada mereka. Sakura sepenuhnya ikhlas menolong Sasuke, ia bahkan tak meminta apa-apa kala itu, Sasukelah yang berinisiatif untuk memberinya uang.

 _Huh._ Membicarakan ini membuat Sakura teringat pada kedua orang tuanya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah sangat merindukan sosok hangat ibu dan juga ayahnya. Sakura yakin mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekarang dengan kemunduran kepulangannya. Apalagi ia belum menghubungi mereka sejak kemarin.

Sakura juga merindukan Ino, sahabatnya dan juga kekasihnya, Neji. Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

Ketika malam tiba aku masih saja bekerja. Ya, bekerja. Bersih-bersih didalam apartemen Uchiha Sasuke, bosku. Jangan ditanya apakah aku merasa lelah ataupun tidak. Tubuhku terasa lengket karena dibanjiri keringat, padahal aku sudah mandi. Huh, kurasa aku harus mandi lagi.

Ku usap keringat yang terus mengalir dari pelipusku. Sekarang aku sedang berkutat didapur. Setelah seharian ini belajar memasak dengan Kakashi- _san_ aku jadi tahu makanan seperti apa yang Tuanku sukai.

Aku bukannya tak bisa memasak, hanya saja Tuanku adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia amat pemilih mengenai makanan, aku harus tahu selera macam apa yang ia suka. Awalnya aku membuat banyak kesalahan seperti sayur yang terlalu lama direbus dan rasa yang terlalu asin. Aku saat itu mengernyit binggung, perasaan tidak asin sama sekali. Rasanya pas dilidahku. Tapi ternyata tidak dilidah Kakashi-san, dia bilang Sasuke tidak akan mau memakan masakanku jika asin begitu. Menyebalkan sekali, aku harus mengulang beberapa kali hingga benar-benar bisa menyamai rasa makanan milik Kakashi-san yang katanya sesuai selera Tuanku itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, Tuan." Sapaku pada pemilik apartemen. "Anda pasti sangat lapar. Duduklah, saya baru saja ingin memanggil Anda untuk makan malam."

Kulihat ia melirik makanan buatanku diatas meja, yang sudah ku tata sedemikian rupa. Aku berharap kesan pertama bekerja akan baik, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau makan." Ujarnya.

 _Dasar sialan._ "Kenapa? Apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" Aku mati-matian menahan amarah, wajahku kupaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum. Aku bersumpah jika ia membenarkan pertanyaanku, akan ku gantung tubuhnya diatas gedung apartemen ini!

"Aku sedang tak nafsu makan."

 _Keparat._ "Mengapa begitu? Anda bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, Tuan." Ucapku berusaha tetap terdengar wajar-wajar saja.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku akan keluar sekitar dua puluh menitan lagi. Aku kesini hanya ingin memintamu untuk membuat kopi. Dan makanan ini..." Ia melirik makanan buatanku lalu beralih menatapku, "... sebaiknya kau yang makan."

Oh ya ampun. Aku-benar-benar membencinya. Hampir saja aku melancarkan umpatan yang tertahan dilidahku sejak tadi. Beruntung sosoknya telah pergi sebelum sempatku membuka mulut.

 _Sabar Sakura, ini tak akan lama. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, kau pasti bisa!_

"Silahkan dinikmati kopi Anda, Tuan."

"Hn."

Aku masih memaksakan senyum diwajahku tidak memudar. Kuharap wajahku ini tak terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya. Jujur saja, aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana rupaku sekarang saat berhadapan dengannya. Setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu didapur, aku telah memikirkan cara agar lelaki sok tampan ini setidaknya bisa menghargai hasil kerja orang lain. Lihat saja nanti, ia pasti akan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau jaga apartemen baik-baik. Jangan sesekali mencoba keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku." Perintahnya setelah menyeruput habis kopi espresso buatanku.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan. Saya tidak akan keluar sesenti pun dari sini sesuai keinginan Anda." Sahutku dengan nada penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, meskipun begitu senyumku tak pernah hilang dari wajahku.

Selanjutnya ia melihatku seperti menyeringai, "Baguslah kalau begitu." lalu beranjak pergi.

 _Astaga, dia benar-benar menyebalkan._

 _Seorang Idol ini secara terang-terangan mengencani modelling wanita terkenal. Diduga keduanya telah berkencan dan tertangkap sedang berduaan oleh seorang penggemar disalah satu restaurant ternama Seoul, kamis lalu._

Pandanganku kini tertuju pada acara televisi yang memuat berita _entertainment_.Pertama kali melihat itu, aku bersikap tak peduli, seolah tak ingin ambil pusing dalam urusan mereka-para Idol. Apa untungnya juga? Lagipula aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik sekarang. Ketika aku ingin melangkah pergi, suara pembawa acara itu membuatku terhenti.

 _Keduanya tampak mesra dengan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh penggemar untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut. Namun, beberapa dari mereka menyebut bahwa keduanya benar-benar berani dengan penampilan yang sangat mencolok._

Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah foto-foto yang terpampang jelas dilayar televisi itu. Wajahnya... tak asing bagiku. Wajah itu mengigatkanku pada seseorang. Sedetik kemudian aku membelalak tak percaya.

HA, LELAKI MESUM KEMARIN!

.

Tok tok

Aku mengeram mendengar ketukan dari luar apartemen. Jangan bilang dia adalah lelaki menyebalkan itu. Tolong, jangan bilang itu Tuanku. Apa kini ia juga mengerjaiku dengan mengetuk pintu iseng begitu? Persetan dengan dia, aku hanya perlu membunuhnya jika itu benar-benar ulahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar," Ujarku sambil menyambar knop pintu.

"Selamat malam. Maaf menganggu, tapi apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepanku. Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna _cream_ tengah tersenyum ramah kearahku. Aku seakan tuli dengan ucapannya, mataku tak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikannya. "Maaf, apa Sasuke- _kun_ ada?"

Mendengar itu aku ahkirnya tersadar dari lamunan setelah mendengar embel-embel yang dipakai wanita itu pada Tuanku. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini? Apa Tuanku mengenalnya?

.

"Cih. Dasar wanita aneh." Aku kesal sendiri setelah wanita cantik itu pergi. Dia bertanya padaku lalu kemudian ketika aku bertanya balik padanya, ia mengabaikanku seenak jidat. Setelah wanita itu tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang pergi, ia juga ikut pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Demi jidatku yang lebar, semua orang dimalam ini benar-benar membuatku naik pitam.

Tok tok tok

 _Oh shit!_ Siapa lagi itu?

Tok tok tok tok tok.

Sakura tersentak ketika lagi-lagi pintunya diketuk. Kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar menuntut. Orang macam apa yang bertamu ini sebenarnya. Benar-benar merepotkan saja. Ah, aku lupa. Jangan-jangan wanita yang tadi itu pacar Sasuke? dan yang berada diluar sana selingkuhannya? Bisa jadi 'kan Tuannya itu memiliki pacar diam-diam dan juga memiliki selingkuhan. Dengan wajah rupawan dan mempesona yang dimiliki Tuan tentu bukan hal sulit untuknya mendapatkan wanita. Sekali kedip saja wanita manapun pasti mampu dijeratnya. _Well_ , kecuali aku, tentu saja.

"Apa Anda tak tahu caranya mengetuk dengan baik-"

"Naruto! Apa Naruto berada disini? Cepat panggilkan dia untukku. Bilang padanya dia tidak akan selamat ditanganku kali ini jika ia berani kabur lagi dariku."

Sakura bergeming, ia tak menyangka akan mendapat tamu seperti wanita ini. Sakura bahkan belum menyelesaikan bicaranya tadi.

 _Oh Tuhan, malam ini sungguh menakjubkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

 **Catatan:**

 **Astaga! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Pokoknya fict ini benar-benar hancur. Aku menulis ini kebut-kebutan. Jadwal yang padat dan juga tugas yang menumpuk selalu menungguku. Aku juga sudah lupa kapan publish fict ini.**

 **Sekedar memberitahu, aku akan menyelesaikan fict ini apapun yang terjadi. Entah itu lama atau tidak aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Jujur, aku juga sangat tak menginginkan fict ini tidak selesai alias mogok tengah jalan. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk tetap melanjutkan dan update lebih cepat mulai sekarang. Semoga saja itu bisa terjadi. Makasih buat yang udah nyempatin waktu baca fict aku yang tak bermutu ini, huhu...**

 **Cukup sekian dan terima kasih,**

 **Swinysoo** __


End file.
